Jeff Zatkoff
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan | draft = 74th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2008 }} Jeff Zatkoff (born on June 9, 1987) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender who currently plays with the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Jeff was drafted in the third round of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft (74th overall) by the Los Angeles Kings after playing collegiately for the Miami University Redhawks. He was named CCHA All-Conference Team honorable mention in 2006–07 as a sophomore. Jeff was also named Rookie of the Year in 2005–06 as a freshman for the Redhawks, starting 20 games and helping lead the team to a regular-season CCHA Conference title. On April 10, 2008, Jeff signed a three-year entry level contract with the Los Angeles Kings. He was also signed to an Amateur Try-Out Agreement with the Ontario Reign on April 11, 2008. Jeff made his professional debut with the Reign, appearing in 37 games during the 2008–09 season. He played for the Manchester Monarchs through the 2011–12 season. On July 1, 2012, Jeff signed a two-year contract with the Pittsburgh Penguins. On March 28, 2013, he was recalled by Pittsburgh to be a backup for Tomas Vokoun for a game against the Winnipeg Jets due to a neck injury suffered by Marc-Andre Fleury. Vokoun played the entire game and he was returned to Wilkes-Barre the following day when doctors cleared Fleury to return. Jeff and teammate Brad Thiessen were awarded with the Harry "Hap" Holmes Memorial Award at the conclusion of the 2012–13 AHL season. The Hap Holmes Award is given to the goaltender(s) who play at least 25 games for the team that allows the fewest goals against over the course of the season. Jeff was expected to spend the 2013–14 season with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, but a blood clot suffered by Vokoun meant that Zatkoff started the season backing up Pittsburgh starter Marc-Andre Fleury. On October 11, 2013, Jeff made his NHL debut, making 24 saves in a 6–3 loss to the Florida Panthers. His first NHL victory was a 3–0 shutout of the Blue Jackets in Columbus on November 2, 2013. On April 13, 2016, Jeff started Game 1 of the Penguins' first round series against the New York Rangers. Regular starter Marc-Andre Fleury was out with a concussion. He made 35 saves on 37 shots and was named the game's second star, helping the Penguins to a 5–2 win. On June 12, 2016, Jeff and the Pittsburgh Penguins won the Stanley Cup. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Play }} Jeff represented the United States at the 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships that was held in Sweden where his team earned a bronze medal. Accolades Personal Life Jeff is the great nephew of Roger Zatkoff, who played in the National Football League (NFL) for the Detroit Lions and Green Bay Packers. His father (also named Jeff) was drafted by the Indiana Pacers of the National Basketball Association (NBA) after playing collegiately at Eastern Michigan. Category:1987 births Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:American ice hockey goaltenders Category:Goaltenders